The Hardest Part Is Saying Goodbye
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: Six months is a long time. Especially when it’s the time you're apart from the one you love. But when so much time has passed, can you still really say you love them? Or do you have to do the hardest thing of all, say goodbye? RanKag


It was a beautiful late spring day. But all was not well for 15 year old Kagome Higurashi. Sure, she was a beautiful girl and she had loyal friends and a great family who backed her through everything.

But she was about to do the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life. For the last 5 or so months, she had been in an on again/ off again relationship with a boy named Ranma Saotome.

He was cute, charming, sweet and lots more, but he'd recently been torn away from her by means of their parents. Today was the day they'd be permitted to be reunited.

But after 6 months away from Ranma, whom she'd loved, her feelings had decreased towards him. She still loved him, but there were other things she had to consider.

For a very long time, she'd imagined their reunion to be sweet and caressed with sweet, tender words expected to be said to a long lost lover.

But instead it would be sorrowful and words of love would turn to words of regret. She'd wanted them to once again be together as the perfect couple every one said they were. But that just wasn't possible.

Kagome had never wanted them to break up. Let alone if she had to do it. With a sigh, the teenager departed her room. _Time to do the dark deed. _She thought.

The two had planned to meet I the park, their favorite place to go. Which, coincidentally, was the place of their very first date. So ironically, it ended where all began.

Kagome made her way through the park and sat at the designated spot: the wooden bench under the large Sakura tree across from the wishing fountain.

Not too long after, Ranma arrived, a single red rose in hand. Kagome stood when she saw him approach. "Kagome." He said and embraced her. " I missed you so much."

Kagome's sigh was her only response. "For you, my love." He said and extended the rose to her. Kagome took it, but sorrow still devoured her and she could not smile.

Ranma's smile faded. "Kags, you okay?" he asked. Kagome did not respond. "Come on, where's that beautiful smile I've dreamed about?" Kagome couldn't help but smile; his sweetness always got to her. "There it is." He said with a grin and kissed her.

Kagome panicked. She couldn't give up now, not after everything. Oh, but why did it have to feel so right to be in his arms, kissing him? Ranma pulled back. "What's wrong? Why won't you kiss me?" He brushed the hair out of Kagome's face. "What's going on?"

Kagome lowered her head, she couldn't hold it in any longer and she started crying. Alarmed, Ranma wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he held her a little closer. "I-I…" Kagome sobbed.

"You what? Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything." Ranma said looking sorrowfully at the crying girl in his arms.

"Please stop." Kagome said, still sobbing. She stepped out of Ranma's embrace. "Kagome, what's going on?" Ranma asked, his heart inwardly breaking. "I can't be with you." Kagome said, her voice breaking.

"What?" Ranma asked, tears beginning to form in his steel-blue eyes. "Why not?"

Kagome sniffled. "I loved you before we were separated. But over time, I don't feel like I did 6 months ago." Ranma felt his own tears begin to fall.

"What are you saying? You don't love me?" His voice was coming out weakly.

"No." Kagome said, "I do." Ranma closed his eyes to temporarily stop the tear flow. "Then why are you doing this? I love you, Kagome!" He choked out the words, barely able to speak through his tears.

Kagome sighed. "You know how you always talked about fate? Well maybe our separation was fate telling us we weren't meant to be." Ranma shook his head. " I don't want to believe that!" he cried.

"Please don't make this harder." Kagome said tearfully. Ranma put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Please Kagome. Don't do this. I love you so much." Kagome shrugged Ranma's hands off. "You think I don't?" she asked, " I'm doing this for us. It'll be better in the end."

"I don't wanna break up. I can't live without you." Ranma let out a sob. "You're my life. I don't want anyone else." Kagome shook her head. "It seems that way, but you'll see it's not true and move on."

"You're wrong! 'She is my muse invading my soul until she's mine I'll never be whole'." Kagome smiled. "I remember that. It's part of that poem you wrote me."

" 'Take in deep these heartfelt words'," Ranma continued, " 'Tell others you meet so I know I've been heard'. Kagome, I meant every word of that poem. I don't want this to be the end."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ranma." She said. "But why does it have to be this way?" Ranma asked, with a loud sigh. "I don't care about you like I did. Besides, it might be better for both of us."

"So you admit you don't love me?" Ranma asked, painfully. "I didn't say that!" Kagome cried. "I don't understand, Kagome, we're together again. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes," Kagome cried, "But it just isn't possible. You know why we can't be together!" Ranma groaned. "I thought you didn't care." He said.

"I don't, but for your own sake. I can't the thought of getting you in trouble over me." Kagome said and sighed, "I don't want to cause any problem for you."

"Don't you think I would have thought of that? Kagome, for you I'd go through anything." Ranma said honestly.

"But you're 11 years older than me! You may not care, but everyone else does." Kagome said. "I'm only looking out for you."

"But I love you, nothing else matters." Ranma said, "Screw the fact I'm 26 and you're 15. I love you with all my heart."

Kagome backed away, shaking her head. "It just can't be that way." She groaned. "This is going no where." Ranma laughed weakly, "Yeah." He said.

"I don't regret knowing you, or loving you" Kagome said, "But I think you and I would be better off without each other. I know you'll find another girl, you're the most perfect guy I've ever met. "

Ranma sighed. "I may find another girl, but no one will be like you. You're one in a million, Kags. That will always make you special." After he finished, he wiped stray tears from his eyes. "I won't forget you, Kagome, my first real love."

"Nor will I." Kagome said. "I guess this is it." Ranma said. "Yeah." Kagome agreed. "One last kiss?" Ranma asked and Kagome nodded an okay.

She moved into his arms and waited as he gently held her then, for the last time, kissed her with all the passion and emotion he had within him. Kagome kissed him back with the same passion she thought she'd lost.

After the kiss broke, Ranma held Kagome a little longer. "I'll miss you." He whispered. "I know." Kagome whispered back.

Finally, Ranma let Kagome go and waited as she walked away. "Gomenasai, I let you down…" she whisper-sang and looked over her shoulder. Ranma was still there. Then she said the one thing she'd never wanted to say to him, "Goodbye." She said then turned back to the path in front of her. She kept walking and didn't look back.

Author's Note(s)

The parts in half-quotes are part of a poem written by a really great guy, and friend of mine who wrote the poem for his girl. I was merely borrowing those lines and am aware they are not mine. I thought it would be appropriate for the story.

I also don't own "Gomenasai" that belongs the group tatu.

I know this wasn't on my list but it was an idea I had and I just had to get it done. I want you to be aware, this story, like a few of my other stories, was written from the deepest part of my heart, hence it is based off real emotions I've been having and real situations. So plz, no flames or rude reviews. Thank You.


End file.
